apuestas
by anna202love
Summary: esta es una apuesta entre amigas de toda la vida, al princpio un simple juego, que deja de serlo cuando unos ojos grises decubren mas alla de lo que cierta castaña queria mostrar.. gracias por leer, he vuelto, y he encadenado a mi muza :
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aca vuelvo con otro fic.. este nacio de una noche de insomnio.. bueno, espero que les guste..**

**besos**

* * *

**oO-Apuesta-Oo**

Cinco siluetas femeninas eran recortadas por la luz que el amanecer en la ciudad de Londres proporcionaba. Estaban sentadas en el tejado, cada una con su tasa de cafe, con sus grandes abrigos y sus ojos fijos en el horizante. Un silencio cómplice acompasaba la brisa.

Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil y Luna Lovegood eran amigas desde la secundaria. Nunca se habían separado, siempre habian estado juntas.

Cada año,más puntualmente el día más corto del año, las cinco amigas se juntaban para hablar durante toda la noche, comer pizza hasta reventar, hablar de chicos, pintarse las uñas y, como cierre,veian en silencio el momento en el que el sol comenzaba a asomarse. Lo hacian desde que habian egresado de la preparatoria.

-hermoso..

-asi es, siempre lo es..

-oigan, no puede ser que ya tengamos 25 y aun estemos solteras..

-no empieces Lavender! Ya has roto un gran momento de tranquilidad interior..

-no Herms, es en serio.. realmente necesitamos a alguien..

-por favor, no sigas, el hecho de que tu necesites a algien no significa que nosotras no podamos estar solas...

-vamos herms, todas necesitamos a alguien

-Parvati tiene razon.. y..

Ginny decidio interrumpir, una idea habia inundado su cabeza..

-momento, tengo una idea.. un juego

-Ginny que estas pensando?

-una apuesta, y..

-y..-apresuro Luna que habia salido de su estado de ensoñación.

-pues, este es el plan. elegimos un soltero, alguien muy lindo, muuy sexy, y, si se puede, rico..

-Ginny, no me gusta para nada hacia donde va ese plan tuyo..- apunto hermione con el ceño fruncido y dandole el ultimo sorbo a su cafe

-no te apresures Herms, deja que Ginny continue..

-gracias Parvati.. Pues, cuando lo encontremos, las cinco tenemos que coquetearle, debemos ganar su confianza. En fin, debemos enamorarlo..

-Ginevra Weasley!- soltó Hermione, con los ojos hechando chispas- no puedo creer lo que estas dicendo, chicas, diganle que es una tonteria..-ninguna de sus tres amigas dijo nada, estaban muy concentradas pensando en una victima, es decir, soltero... ( :-P )

-No puedo creer que no le vayan a decir nada! es horrible tu plan..

-Herms, es divertido. Pienasalo un momento, puedes hacer que un hombre sufra todo lo que tu sufriste por Cedric Diggory, aun no se como puede haberte dejado por esa tal Cho Chang..

-Ni me lo recuerdes.. Pero aun asi, no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de una persona..

-Herms, por favor, hagmoslo como ultima travesura, concedeme ese deseo.- dijo Lavender, aunque parecia una suplica- recuerda que esta es la ultima vez que podremos hacer esto. es que ya has olvidado que me voy a vivir a Paris?

-esta bien, esta bien! Pero noe stoy completamente de acuerdo.. tendran que convencerme.. Explicame bien Gin..

-es facil, son cinco dias semanales, somos cinco, asi que cada una elegira un dia. Todas planearemos como cada una de nosotras puede conocerlo.-

-quieres decir que idearemos un plan para conocerlo, y que parezca natural?

-si Luna, pero sera algo tonto, por ejemplo chocar con el, que se caigan nuestra cartera y se desparramen nuestros papeles. o algo asi, que nos de el tiempo suficiente como para que el nos invite a salir, o a un cafe.

-Entendido..-confirmo Parvati, quien al igual que Lavneder, parecia encantarle el plan

- Muy bien.. la primer etapa finaliza cuando, despues de la primera "cita" nos pide nuestro telefono. Alli comienza la segunda etapa. tal vez llame a todas, cosa que no creo, llamara seguramente a tres. Esas tres pasan a la etapa de la segunda cita.. pues bien, esto sigue asi hasta que quede una sola de nosotras como cita oficial y unica. luego de que llegue a esa etapa debera pasar una semana con el. luego debe enamorarlo hasta el punto que el le pida casamiento, y en ese punto la ganadora podra desquitarse con todo el genero masculino. podra rechazarlo y destruirle su corazon..

-Ginniy, das miedo..

-no exageres Luna! Muy bien, antes de elegir a nuestro soltero, debemos elegir el premio..

-un paseo por el shopping mas caro-sugirieron Lavender y Parvati a la vez.

-NO, eso es muy poco!- exclamo Ginny frunciendo el ceño, tratando de pensar el premio adecuado.

-Un viaje..-suspiro Luna- seria hermoso..

-Luna, un viaje es muy normal.. estaba pensando en algo que durara para siempre.. como..

-podemos regalarle toda la fiesta de boda, cuando se case, organizandola nosotras, vestido de novia incluida, fiesta, capilla, luna de miel.. todo.. eso duraria para siempre..

-Adoro esa idea. Es hermosa.. pues bien.. elijamos a nuestro soltero.. trae las revistas, tengo ganas de que nuestro soltero sea famoso..

-Hermione se adentro a buscar las revistas, mientras susurraba "dios, realmente estamos locas.. y solas..."

-Muy bien, entonces votemos, tenemos a Harry Potter, famoso jugador de futbol o Draco Malfoy, famoso empresario. Ambos son ricos, ambos muuy sexy, ambos famosos.. elijamos..

El resultado de la votación fue casi unanime, exepto por una pelirroja..

-Esta bien, entonces todas han botado por Malfoy, exepto yo.. muy bien, Malfoy sera.. pero, no lo se, algo le veo a este ojiverde que me conmueve hasta el alma..

-Manos a la obra chicas.

**

* * *

**

**y??????? que les parecio??????**

**porfis, algunos rewiews que hacen tan feliz a este escritora fracasada..**

**jaja**


	2. Chapter 2

APUESTAS

CAPITULO DOS

* * *

DIA PRIMERO:

Hoy era el día en el que Parvati conocería a Draco Malfoy, niguna de las chicas sabía como, pero Parvati se las habia ingeniado para que la secretaria personal de Draco dejara su puesto por un dia y la dejara a ella como su remplazante. Ya eran las 8 de la mañan y Parvati se encontraba ya con el cafe de su "jefe por un día" en la mano, esperándolo en la entrada de su oficina.

Mientras tanto un joven rubio salia del ascensor y se dirigía a su oficina, hoy no estaria su secretaria de todos los días, al parecer le habia surgido un probolema familiar y debia partir hacia la casa de sus padres, al otro lado del país, para poder atenderlos. Esperando en la oficina habia una chica, con una remera escote en v, que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación como la mini minifalda que traia puesta. La muchacha le sonrio seductaremente al rubio y le extendio el cafe.

- Su secretaria me dijo como le gustaba el cafe.

Draco se limito a murmurar un "gracias" y paso a su oficina. esa muchacha parecia tan odiosa. Tocaron a la puerta. Draco invito a pasar a la persona que toco, que resulto ser su mejor amigo Blaisse Zabini

-Blaise, amigo, como estás?

-Pues muy bien, acabo de ver a tu nueva secretaria, es..

-Blaise - interrumpio el rubio entre divertido y anonadado - ¿la has visto bien? con una corbata podría hacer 3 de esas minifaldas

-amigo, esas minifaldas dejan poco a la imaginación, pero invitan a tantas otras cosas..

-nunca cambiaras..

-jamas- dijo orgulloso y con la frente en alto entre carcajadas por la actitud del rubio.

oO-------------------------------------------------------------Oo

-¡Chicas, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra, es un maldito egocentrico, solo se mira a si mismo, yo estab simplemente hermosa, y el muy maldito no me miro.. Hasta su mejro amigo se sorprendio al verme!

-calmate, Parvati, ya no llores, eres hermosa, debe de ser gay - trataba de consolarla Lavender. Aunque consiguio el efecto contrario..

* * *

DIA SEGUNDO:

Ese dia era el día de Luna. Ella y todas las chicas habian averiguado que al famoso Draco Malfoy le gustaba beber un cafe en el mejor de los cafes del barrio. Sabian que mientras tomaba su cafe se dedicaba a leer alguno de sus libros. Como iba todos los días al mismo cafe, ya se habia hecho amigo del dueño, y este ultimo siempre le tenia preparada su mesa, apartada a todas las demás. Luna habia hablado con el dueño para saber si podía reservar justo la que estaba frente a la de Draco. El plan de Luna era sencillo: lo miraria intensamente hasta que el la mirara, luego le sonreiria, y asi hasta que este la invitara a tomar el cafe con el. Pero todo salio al reves de lo planeado.

Luna al llegar al lugar se sento en frente de la mesa del rubio, y comenzo a insinuarsele, entonces el elvanto su mirada y ella en respuesta le sonrio, mientras que apoyaba sus codos sopbre la mesa juguetonamente, pero sin quererlo sus codos alcanzaron el cafe, el cual se desparramo por todo el regazo de la rubia, se puso tan colorada que decidió encerrarse en el baño, y ahi estuvo por mas de veinte minutos, tratando de sacar una mancha marron de sus pantalos blancos.

* * *

DIA TERCERO

Ginny conoceria a Draco Malfoy, haciendose pasar por una reportera, para eso se las habia ingeniado con Lavender, para que, durante el dia que ella fue la secretaria de Draco, se encargara de poner el nombre de la pelirroja en la lista de asuntos pendientes del rubio.

-Señor malfoy, la señorita weasley esta aqui..

-la señorita weasley, quien es?

-Es una reportera, queire hacerle un reportaje, ya tenia cita.

-esta bien, hazla pasar...

Una hermosa pelirroja entro por la puerta, al hacerlo le sonrio dulcemente.

-buenos dias señor malfoy.

-buenos días dime Draco..

-digame Ginny

Ambos sonrieron en modo de afirmación.

-queria hacerle algunas preguntas, sino es molestia..

-claro que no, adelante..

-que opina de la ropa interior femenina?

-que??? de que revista eres?

-de "corazón mortal"

-eh?

-pues es una revista de mujeres, y estamos haciendo algunos reportajes a hombres sexys y famosos.. pues, usted es uno..

-sabes, no te lo tomes a mal, pero no me interesa salir en esas revistas..

-tiene algo en contra de las rwevistas del corazon?- pregunto Ginny parandose seductoramente y dirigiendose hacia el aldo del escritorio en donde se encontraba sentado Draco con cara de estupefacción

-no, claro que no, es sólo que no es un ..

-callate- susurro Ginny poniendo un eddo sobre los la bios de Draco y acercandose para darle un beso..

Draco se levanto de golpe y le dijo con mucho respeto y un tatno de nerviosismo

-señorita, hagame el favor de retirarse.

-Esta bien.

Habia fallado, recogio sus cosas y al abrir la puesta se encontro con un ijoverde que sostenia el puño cerrado en alto, señal de que iba a tocar la puerta, antes de que esta hubiera sido abierta por la mujer más hermosa que habia visto..

-hola- susurro Ginny algo cohibida bajo la mirada tan profundo del pelinegro..

-hola - dijo harrty lentamente- soy..

-se quien eres.. sales en todos lados- dijo una Ginny aun sonriente..

-si, claro, pero tu no sales en todos lados, pueo saber tu nombre?

-Ginny Weasley..

-Ginny, quisieras ir a tomar un cafe, conozco un lugar hermoso..

-claro..- respondio Ginny tan exaltada por dentro..

-solo espera que arregle algo con Malfoy y nos vamos..

oO-------------------------------------------------------------Oo

-y Ginny, como te fue?- preguntaron las cuatro amigas a la vez..

-maravilloso! creo que estoy enamorada..

-de que hablas Ginny? perdiste la apuesta

-pues, creo que nunca me habia sentido tan feliz al perder algo..

* * *

DIA CUARTO

"Muy bien, sera facil, estare en la puerta de su casa, lo esperare y cuando llegue me hare la distraida y luego el debera preguntarme si algo me hace falta y le dire que estoy perdida, y me ayudara y.."

Pero nada de eso paso, Draco al verla en la puerta de su casa, entro rapidamente dejando a una Lavender Brown totalmente sorprendida¿como es que es rubio la dejo ahi parada?

Lavender siguio esperando, pues pensaba que tal vez el rubio volveria a salir, hastra que vio llegar un auto de policia y frenarse justo delante de ella. El rubio, desconfiando de alguien que se habia quedado mas de dos horas fretne a su casa decidio llamar a la policia, asi fue como Lavender termino su dia en una celda fria, esperadno que sus amigas vinieran a retirarla.

oO-------------------------------------------------------------Oo

-Pues bien herms, solo queas tu, debes conquistarlo!

- No creo que pueda, si obvio a cuatro chicas hermosa como ustees, no creo que se fiej en mi.

* * *

DIA QUINTO

"herms, tranquila,- se decia a si misma la castaña mientras manejaba el auto de Ginny - solo debes bajar del auto y tropeazrte con el como si fuera casulidad. solo debes..."

-Mierda!- grito la castaña, habia chocado a un lujoso y hermoso auto, y le hbai destrozado las luces traseras del lado izquierdo.

Tarto de calmarse, una vez que se "calmo" bajo del auto de Ginny para enfrentarse con el dueño del otro auto, y no fue mas grande su sorpresa cuandose encontro con Draco Malfoy, era mas lindo en persona que ne las revistas...

-Yo... lo siento tanto - se disculpo hermione y de lo nerviosa que estaba comenzo a hablar rapidamente- es que venia penando en lo que tenia que jacer, y no me di cuanta de que tenia alguien adelnate, en realidad si me di cuanta de que tenia alguien adelante, pero fue cuando ya te habia chocado y.. lo.. lo sient mucho, no tengo seguro y al reparacón de dos de las luces de tu auto saldra mas caro que todo este auto completo..y.. y.. lo siento tanto.. yo realmente estoy tan avergonzada..

Draco Malfoy estaba callado, penando para si cuan hermosa era esa mujer que tenia delante. y de pronto se topo con sus ojos, y se percato de que la muchacha habia terminado de hablar y esperaba una respuesta de el..

-sabes, no te hagas problema por el auto, te perdono..

-Asi de facil?

-asi de facil, pero con una condicón...

-cual? - que estab tramando ese rubio?

-que tomemos un cafe juntos, que me hables de tu vida...

-pues, esta bien.. y por cierto, realmetne lo siento..

-no te preocupes, este choque es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, aunque no lo creas, esta semana fue bastante anormal..

* * *

mUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS QUE LEYERON ESTE FIC..

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE DEJARON REWIEWS!!!

PRONTO SE VA A ACABAR ESTE FIC.. AUN FALTA QUE DRACO SE ENTERE QUE TODO HA SIDO PRODUCTO DE UNA APUESTA, Y LUEGO QUE SE DESIDA SI SEGUIR O NO SEGUIR CON ELLA..

BESOS ANNA

PROEMTO RESPONDER LOS REWIEWS LA ACTUALIZACION QUE VIENE, ES QUE QUERIA QUE TUVIERAN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO


	3. Chapter 3

Apuestas

capitulo 3

conociendonos

* * *

en un cafe, dos personas, que recien se conocian, reian libremente: 

-Pues bien Hermione, de que trabajas?

-trabajo en la universidad de Londres.

-y de que trabajas?

-soy profesora de filosofía.

-que interesante.. conoces a Albus Dumbledore?

-Claro que lo conozco, como no conocerlo, he hecho mi tesis para la licenciatura en filosofia sobre su analisis de la metafisica de aristóteles!

-pues, mi padrino fue un gran amigo de el, y..

-un momento... lo conoces? -pregunto Hermione al borde del asombro - ¿conoces a Albus Dumbledore¿al padre de la filsofía moderna?

-pues si, de hecho fue mi tutor cuando mi padre y mi padrino murieron..

-oh por dios.. oh por dios!es una broma no?- le preguntaba Hermione quien no podia creer que el sujeto que tenía en frente tenia como tutor a su admirado filosofo- claro, lo sabia, era una broma, porque debe ser una broma- decia Hermione, más para si misma que para Draco, tratando de convencerse de que sus oidos le habian jugado una mala pasada

-no es ninguna broma, lo conozco

-oh, no es broma- estaba al limite del colapso, y ese rubio se obstinaba por hacerla desmayar.-

-Hermione, tranquilizate

-si, estoy tranquila. bueno, en realidad no lo estoy, pero ewstoy tratando..

Le causaba tanta ternura aquella mujer, hacia que algo dentro suyo se retorciera, pero sin provocar dolor alguno, sino todo lo contrario, la sensación era dulce. Esa mujer se emocionaba más por conocer a la persona que admiro toda su vida, que por un par de zapatos caros nuevos.

-muy, bien, ahora si estoy realmente tranquila

Draco sonrio de lado, sabia que Hermione no se habia tranquilizado, simplemente habia decidido controlarse. se podia ver en sus ojos un brillo, como si fuera una niña pequeña, tan ilusionada, tan llena de ganas por vivir, tan pura de alma...

-supongo que querras conocerlo

Hermione no puedo aguantar más toda su alegria contenida y le dijo

-pues de hecho estaba esperadno que me lo dijeras!!!- se recosto en el respaldo de la silla y miradno a la nada le dijo a draco- no puedo creer que lo vaya a conocer..

-hagamos una cosa, lo llamare y arreglare una cita en mi mansión, luego te avisare, pero para eso necesito tu telefono... - insinuo Draco, poniendo en accion todas sus tecnicas de seducción.

Hermione le sonrio, tomo una servilleta de la mesa y escribio en ella su numero de telefono. Luego Draco y Hermione se acordaron de las tantas cosas que debian hacer en el dia y se despidieron.

Mientras viajaba desde la universidad hacia su departamento, su mente vagaba por todo lo sucedido esa mañana, ese hombre era realmente amable, no era como se lo imaginaba. era un caballero, guapo, educado, inteligente, y sus ojos, que ojos!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hermione, él es Albus Dumbledore

-Hola- Dios, y las otras miles de palabras que sabia ella para saludar ¿donde habian quedado? no le gustaba estar nerviosa.

-Buenos días señorita Granger-dijo el anciano mirandola directamente a los ojos por sobre sus anteojos de midialuna

-¿que les parece si los dejo solos, yo me ire a mi estudio, ustedes pueden quedarse aqui si estan comodos..

-Dracias Draco, por casualidad, no tendrás caramelos de limon, sabes que los adoro..

-lo se, hay una caramelera llena sobre la mesa, y hat bebidas, por si quieren

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 horas y media, y Hermione y Dumbledore seguian conversando avidamente.

-Albus- llamo draco- siento interrumpir, pero te ha llamado Mc Gonagall, dice que necesita verte, que ha descubierto algo importante.

Dumbledore asintio y se dirigio a hermione:

-querida colega, ha sido grandioso poder compartir este tiempo con una persona tan inteligente y sabia, serás grande algún día, y por favor, nunca pierdas el objetivo de ser feliz, pues recuerda, que la mision de cada uno puede revelarse en nuestras vidas como una simple carrera, o como un simple amor, pero ten en cuenta que nada es simple, todo es tan extraordinariamente dificil. Sigue buscando lo que buscas, aunque aun no sepas lo que buscas, pero te aseguro, que lo sabras cuando lo encuentres.

-siempre hablan tan complicads los filsofos?-pregunto draco, que aun seguia esperando a su tutor en la puerta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-y, que te pareció Albus?- le pregunto Draco a la castaña, mientras comian la cena que habia preparado el rubio

-es un gran hombre, muy sabio.-dio un bocado a la comida- has cocinado tu?

Draco asintio

-pues, realmente cocinas muy bien...

-gracias, Hermione, que haras este sábado?

la castaña enrojeció¿es que acaso la estaba invitando a una cita?

-nada... y tu?

-estaba pensando en pasarme todo el dia con una hermosa castaña de ojos color miel

Hermione bajo la mirada, solo le estaba preguntando que iba a hacer, pero por el simple hecho de que no queria que se formara un silencio incomodo. no le habia preguntado para invitarla, despues de todo él tenia planes, seguramente, con una modelo teñida de castaña, toda operada, y con lentes de contacto.

_"¡Un momento¡¿estoy celosa?!"_

_"pues si, reconocelo, cada vez que lo ves algo hace que tu estomago desaparezca, como por arte de magia, y que en lugar de él haya un centenar de chispas en tu interior."_

_"no estoy..."_

-Hermione- la aludida levanto la mirada y la fijo en él-la hermosa castaña con ojos miel con la que quiero pasar el sabado es contigo...

Muy bien, si cuando vio a Albus Dumbledore, se habia quedado casi sin palabras, ahora simplemente cualquier neurona que se hallara en su cabeza, se habia desmayado y dejado a Hermione en un estado de estupefacción total. TOTAL!

luego de unos segundos, fue como si alguien hubiera apretado "reset" y todo hubiera comenzado a funcionar nuevamente. pero, como toda computadora luego de resetearla, funcionaba aun medio lento. Asi que lo unico que pudo decir fue:

-oh.. si.. claro..

y luego sonreir como una estupida, desde el punto de vista de Hermione, segun Draco, esa sonrisa habia sido extremadamente tierna; y la inocencia con la que ella se habia tomado la noticia de sus planes sobre el sabado, hicieron que Draco se dijera a si mismo:

_"si, perdidamente enamorado"_

* * *

muchas gracias las personitas que me dejaron rewiews:

_Darkred-sun_

_norah_

_Krissalis Potter_

_harry es el mejor_

_fr_

_Nahir5_

_Lyann Jade_

_damari_

_RociRadcliffe_

_oromalfoy_

muchismas gracias a cada una de ustedes que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme hermoso rewiews.. muchas han dicho que hago los capitulos cortos, pues tratare de hacerlos más largos.. lo prometo.. y disculpen que tarde un poco (mucho), pero tenia unnos cuantos parciales..

gracias y acepto criticas buena sy malas..

besos anna


	4. Chapter 4

volvi!! como estan ? taaaaaaaaanto tiempo... en fin muchas cosas han pasado, he predido a mi muza, la he atrapdo y encerrado, pero al parecer se niega a inspirarme, pero le suplique y salio esto.. je

miles de besos, nos vemos abajo... anna

* * *

Apuestas Capitulo 4

Amanecía, era sábado y Hermione se había quedado hasta tarde corrigiendo unos exámenes, por lo que el sol la encontró entre muchos papeles durmiendo acurrucada en el sillón de su living. Muy lento abrió los ojos contemplando el nuevo día, se levanto y fue directo a la ducha, sabia que dentro de dos horas aquel rubio pasaría a buscarla.

Mientras preparaba su café y sus tostadas el teléfono sonó, el corazón se le achicharro, levantó el tubo y con una gran expectación dijo:

-¿Hola?

-Hola Herms. Soy Lavender

-Oh Lavender -dijo en tono de decepción, hubiese preferido la voz del ojigris- ¿como estas?

-¿Como que "oh Lavender" con ese tono?

-Pensé que era Draco, lo siento, pero... ¿Como estas?

-Pues bien, me entere que saldrás hoy con el... ¿Es cierto? -dios, que voz tan chillona que tiene Lavender cuando siente curiosidad por la vida de los demás.

-Si, saldré con el hoy, si quieren vienen hoy a la noche y les cuento como fue todo, pero Lav, creo que algo se esta saliendo del plan...

-¿Que cosa? ¿No se esta enamorando de ti? ¿Tiene otras? ¿Solo te quiere para el sexo? ¿Es gaaaay? Que pasa Herms?-dijo al borde de la desesperación

-No, no, nada de eso, creo que me estoy enamorando de Draco

-...

-Lav…

-...

-¿Lav?

-Si, aquí estoy- dijo con voz profunda, pero a la vez sin expresión.

-Y… ¿Que me dices?

-Pues, definitivamente algo se esta saliendo del plan…

Hermione rió, realmente Lavender podía ponerse seria en algunos momentos, y también podía parecer muy pesimista cuando era realista.

Ya se había bañado, había desayunado, se había cambiado (aproximadamente 5 veces), y ahora estaba esperando que sonara el timbre de su departamento, mientras trataba de distraerse hojeando una revista de modas.

Sonó el timbre, Hermione saltó de la silla del comedor y corrió a atender.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Herms, soy Draco -como si hiciera falta decir su nombre, era la voz que había estado esperando desde que había amanecido- ¿Bajas?

-Claro, en seguida voy

Bajo casi corriendo las escaleras, el corazón le latía tan fuerte, pero ella sabia que no era por bajar tan rápido, era por la maldita, y a la vez hermosa sensación de verlo nuevamente y de pasar un día entero con el.

Busco en su bolso la llave, la abrió lentamente y se encontró con la persona, cuyo recuerdo casi le impidió corregir los exámenes.

Ahí estaba, su pensamiento hecho realidad. Draco Malfoy se encontraba increíblemente guapo y sencillo a la vez. Unos pantalones negros, zapatos negros y remera manga corta también negra. Su pelo resaltaba, pero la castaña no podía ignorar sus ojos.

El la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, su pelo recogido, unos cuantos mechones jugando en frente. Sus ojos tan serenos, pero llenos de aventura. Su vestido blanco, con sus hombros al aire, mostrando al mundo pequeñas pecas que casi jugaban con el sol. Ajustado hasta la cintura, abriéndose, no mucho, en forma de campana hasta la altura de las rodillas. Un par de zapatos violetas hacían juego con la cinta del pelo.

Luego de observarse sus ojos chocaron y ambos se sonrojaron, Draco apenas, pero en Hermione fue bastante notable.

-hola- saludo la castaña y le regalo una sonrisa.

-hola Herms, ¿vamos?

La invito a subir en el auto y una vez dentro Draco le contó sobre lo que harían en el día.

-que tal si vamos a… bueno, creo que tal vez… podríamos ir… ejem, a…- había estado pensando solo en que saldría con ella, pero jamás se le ocurrió pensar a donde la llevaría, ¿que estaba pasando con el? ¿Por qué ningún lugar para pasar el día con una chica se le hacia tan difícil de escoger? ¿Desde cuando?

-si, seria estupendo ir a algún lugar, no crees?

Draco desvió su vista hacia Hermione, y la vio como se estaba aguantando la risa, presionándose la boca con sus manos, no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a reír, como tantas veces ya había pasado, Draco se dejo llevar por la melodía de las risas, y solo pararon cuando sintieron que el aire faltaba y que el dolor de sus barrigas ya no era placentero.

El rubio condujo hasta que se encontraron con un café pequeño, alejado de cualquier otro edificio. Hermione desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta del auto y miro como los pimpollos, efecto de la primavera se enredaban entre ellos, ascendían hasta la terraza del café. Algunos pétalos caían y se dejaban volar por el viento, y regaban con su color la entrada. Draco se había bajado también y tomo la desprevenida mano de Hermione, la castaña simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa, y ambos entraron al lugar.

El ojigris logro conseguir un lugar en la terraza.

-Algún día quisiera poder despertarme y ver, aun envuelta en sabanas, un balcón como este.

Solo había 4 mesas. Se sentaron en la que se encontraba al lado de una fuente puramente blanca. Algunos pétalos vagaban entre las corrientes de agua.

Draco la observaba, ella embelezada, era como una flor esperando florecer algún día, era como la lluvia que esperaba el desierto, era como los oasis… y pensando en ella, mirándola simplemente le dijo:

-Muchos oasis son trampas de algún dios…

-Yo los veo como una esperanza en el tiempo, como lagrimas que necesitan ser derramadas.

-¿Para sanar?

-No, para olvidar - una sonrisa nostálgica dibujo el rostro de la castaña – pero a veces podemos llegar a ahogarnos en esas esperanzas.

* * *

Flashback

Hacia ya dos años que vivían juntos en las afueras de Londres, eran felices, ella lo amaba y el a ella. La castaña trabajaba en su tesis para la licenciatura de Filosofía mientras que Cedric, que se había recibido años antes, viajaba por el mundo contactando nuevos clientes para su empresa. Al regresar siempre pasaba a buscarla por la universidad, la llevaba a algún restaurante y le entregaba un obsequio comprado especialmente para ella mientras susurraba a su oído "Herms, es maravilloso tenerte con migo". Era casi un ritual, pero cada vez que lo decía la ojimiel le regalaba una sonrisa, luego se mordía inconcientemente el labio inferior a lo que el respondía con un beso pulcro.

Los viajes cada vez fueron mas frecuentes, cada vez duraban más, hasta que un día, luego de volver de Francia la llevo al mismo restaurante y le entrego unos papeles. Hermione pregunto con la mirada, a lo que él respondió esquivando la mirada color miel:

-No puedo seguir con esta farsa, lo mejor es que nos separemos, son los papeles de la casa, es toda tuya Hermione, no me interesa, me iré del país. Hace meses estoy con alguien, me he enamorado de ella. Es una pena que no haya funcionado, de verdad me agradaba nuestra relación.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Sin decir mas, se puso de pie y dejo caer unos billetes sobre la mesa, giro sobre sus talones y se fue alejando de la mesa, dejando a la castaña sin palabras, sola, triste. Aun no podía olvidarlo. Había pasado ya un año y lo único que sabia era que aquel al que tanto amo había formado una familia, vivía al sur de Alemania con Cho Chang, compañera de secundaria.

La tristeza rozo el corazón de la ojimiel, pero algo tibio la estaba resucitando, algo muy dentro de ella estaba volviendo a nacer. Nacía sin restricciones de tiempo. Nada le había donado espacio a ese sentimiento nuevo, siempre había estado ahí, latiendo despacio, hasta que fue escuchado.

Ambos salieron de la mano, caminaron hacia el auto, condujeron sin prisa, y llegaron a un pequeño muelle. Draco la invito a caminar y al llegar a la punta, cerraron los ojos y se besaron, en un muelle con un sol iluminándolo todo, con una playa de testigo. Separaron sus bocas, pero mantuvieron sus frentes juntas, respirando el uno del otro.

El rubio sentía algo que no se parecía a ningún sentimiento antes vivido. Era alegría, era intriga, era locura, era paz, era egoísmo, pero a la vez darlo todo por el otro. Entonces alzo a la castaña y, ante la mirada interrogatoria de la castaña, se tiro con ella en brazos al mar.

Rieron, jugaron. Con la ropa aun mojada subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la alejada ciudad.

-Tengo algo que contarles chicas…

-¿Que te estas enamorando de la victima?-pregunto Luna-Ya lo sabemos

Hermione miro a la culpable: Lavender

-Herms, debía contarlo, es un tema de interés común, - le dijo muy seriamente a la castaña – además no podía aguantármelo

-En fin, no importa, lo que si importa es que todo esto se esta saliendo de control Herms- Ginny aferro una de las manos de la ojimiel entre las suyas en señal de apoyo – el plan se esta saliendo de control amiga, debes decidir… O el plan y la, mejor dicho, TU venganza contra los hombres o puedes elegirlo a el…

-Chicas, se que no es lo que todas planeábamos, pero las cosas se fueron dando de un modo raro, aun no se que es lo que siento por el, hoy fuimos al café y no pude evitar la imagen de Cedric, creo que aun lo quiero, pero también quiero mucho a Draco y no puedo usarlo, no quiero usarlo, seguiré saliendo con el, solo para poder aclarar mis sentimientos, aun no puedo decidir

Un silencio se hizo presente entre las amigas, aun recordaban cuanto había sufrido Hermione, cuanto seguía sufriendo. La castaña extrañaba su aroma, su protección, su humor, su risa, sus roces, su voz, odiaba el espacio que había dejado en su vida, pero se aferraba a este sin quererlo. Hermione Granger extrañaba el paraíso perdido, perdido a manos del destino.

se que es corto!! lo siento mucho, peor realemnte me costo muchisimo escrbirlo

gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui, porfas rewievs :)

adelantos del prox cap:

siguen saliendo, aparece alguien inseparedo en la vida de la castaña, justo cuando emepzaba a olvidar... je, seguro que ya saben de quien les hablo...

en fin he decidido alargar un poco la historia con la aparicion de este personaje..

muchos besos y muchas gracias

anna


End file.
